Insane
by roo17
Summary: People always told Ace that revenge will bring insanity...and insanity always brings death.
1. Chapter 1

Insane

_"You know, one day all that revenge you have for Blackbeard with drive you insane!"_

_"You'll go nuts trying to get revenge on that man!"_

_"Revenge will drive you crazy! Give up the chase!"_

Ace kept tossing and turning in his bed, hearing these voices echo in his head. This dream had been reoccurring every night for the last three weeks, leaving him sleep deprived. The snores from Luffy drifted over to Ace, not helping him fall asleep at all. Blackbeard's evil face reappeared in Ace's mind as he closed his eyes.

_"Give it up! You'll lose your mind before you catch him!"_

Ace shut his eyes tightly. His head felt like it was going to explode from all the voices whispering in his mind.

_"The only thing you'll get from chasing Blackbeard is insanity! And all insanity brings is _death!_"_

Ace's eyes flew open as he grabbed his head, rocking back and forth. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..." Then, all Ace could hear was a small click. The look in his eyes changed from frantic to blank. His arms fell limply to his side. He looked around the dark room and saw two hammocks empty. He got up onto the deck and looked up at the crows nest. He knew Zoro was on patrol tonight. Once he reached the top the lookout, Zoro looked at Ace and smiled.

"Hey, Ace. What are you doing up? Couldn't sleep?" But Ace didn't answer. Zoro shrugged it off and looked through the binoculars again. Too busy looking at the stars, Zoro never had a chance to protect himself as Ace pulled out his small knife and slit Zoro's last thing Zoro ever saw was Kuina holding her hand out to him. Ace stood there and made sure Zoro was dead before he made his way to the kitchen, where Sanji was busy making a big breakfast.

"Hey, Ace. You want a small snack? Breakfast aint gonna be made for another twenty minutes." But Ace din't reply back. So, just like Zoro, Sanji shrugged it off. As Ace pulled out his little knife again, Sanji heard a small 'shink' and looked at Ace. He didn't have enough time to react as he saw the green knife head straight for his head. The green knife penetrated the cooks skull and made its way into the brain; killing him instantly. Ace pulled out the knife and held it to his side as he made his way to the girls room. Still with a blank look in his eyes, Ace stood over Robin while she slept. He quietly lifted his knife above his head and brought it down on Robin's heart. She didn't even stir.

Next was Nami, who this time, put up a small fight. When she heard Ace stand next to her with a knife, she instantly got up and ran toward the door. It was a shame she didn't make it to it. Ace had flung the knife and hit Nami in the throat. She fell to the floor as Ace pulled the out his weapon. Blood splattered onto his face and chest. That was four down in ten minutes.

Chopper opened his eyes. He could have swore he heard a bang next door. Then the smell of blood hit him. He shot up and ran out onto deck. He ran into the kitchen and found Sanji dead on the floor. He turned and saw Ace behind him.

"WA--!!!" A head flew through the air. It was Chopper's. More blood got on Ace, but he didn't seem to care. He didn't even seem to notice. He easily killed Usopp in his sleep with a quick slit of the throat. Then, all that was left was his sweet brother, Luffy. He stood over Luffy, staring at him for a good twenty minutes before lifting up his knife again.

Luffy yawned and smiled in his sleep, unaware that he was about to die. After another few minutes, Ace brought down the knife on Luffy's heart. None of the crew had suspected that Portgas D Ace was capable of going insane, though he was mostly unnoticed by them. The blank look in his eyes remained as he got on his boat and sailed north all night...

It wasn't until the noon the next day when Ace awoke in a hotel bed. He had no idea how he had got there or when he got there. He didn't even remember that he had just killed the Straw Hat Pirates.

**-------**

**There are several alternate endings for this and I will be putting them up in about a day.**

**It was quickly written so its poorly written.**

**So please be patient. Thank you! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Endings

**Alternate Ending 1**

He easily killed Usopp in his sleep with a quick slit of the throat. Then, all that was left was his sweet brother, Luffy. Ace stood over Usopp, staring at his latest work. He watched the dark, crimson liquid flow from the sharpshooter's neck. Luffy stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Meat was the only thing on his mind. He got off his hammock and noticed all the hammocks empty except Usopp's.

_'Where is everyone? They're all still asleep at this time...'_ He walked over to Usopp's hammock and shook his shoulder.

"Usopp, where is everyone? Usopp?" Luffy touched his neck and felt something wet. "Are you drooling in you're sleep again?" Luffy lit a lamp and hung it near Usopp, only to find him dead. Luffy stared at his friends body, not processing what he was seeing. He looked up at the door and saw Ace. Blood was splattered on his once cute freckles face and chest. His little green knife was drawn and hung at his side.

"A...Ace?" The older brother gave a horribly sickening grin, a blank look still in his eyes. "A-Ace...W....Why?"

"Revenge...can drive us all insane sometimes." And that was all Ace had to say before he left the ship and sailed off, leaving Luffy and his dead crew mates.

**Alternate Ending 2**

**(Continuum of Alternate Ending 1)**

A couple of months had passed. Ace had no memory of that dark night and no idea what it had done to his brother. He rented a hotel room and sat on the bed. He was tired and bored. He pulled back the sheets and laid down, when he suddenly heard a noise from the bathroom. He quickly sat back up and stared towards the sound. "Who's there?"

"Me." Ace smiled. It was Luffy's voice. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom door, throwing it open. There stood Luffy.

"Luffy! What are you doing here--" A knife, similar to Ace's, pierced his skin. A line of blood ran down his neck. He looked at Luffy with confused eyes. "W...Why?"

"Do you like my knife, Ace? I had it made to look like yours. Except I had the blade made out of sea stone." Ace fell to his knees, grasping at his neck.

"L...Lu..." Ace coughed up blood. "Wh...Why?" Luffy gave a sinister grin as he watched the blood on his knife run down onto his hand.

"Revenge...can drive us all insane sometimes." Ace died within a few minutes from his brothers hands. Though he had gone insane, Luffy still had Ace buried, and upon his tombstone, he had these words engraved in it:

_He wakes up haunted, with voices in his head_

_Nobody knows him, but today he won't go unnoticed_

_He can't forget, can't forgive for what they said_

_He's never been so hurt, but today the screaming is over_

**-----**

**That really sucked!!!!!!**

**Didn't it? C'mon, I know you know it sucked!**

**Lyrics at the end: Bully by Three Days Grace**


End file.
